Juntando Recuerdos
by Hellyon-Asakura
Summary: ¿Quién es ese chico igual a Bry?¿Tala se ha hecho mujer?Entra y descubrilo.
1. Chapter 1

**JUNTANDO RECUERDOS**

**Beblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes por que si así fuera haría que Kai se acostase con mi profesora de imperio para sacar matrícula, Bryan y Tala amenazarían a mis profes para que me pusieran notables, kenny me haría los trabajos, con Tyson me iría ha hacer calvas y me enseñaría a usar la katana, a Max intentaría pervertirle, Ian moriría en un trágico accidente junto con Boris y con Voltiere, los Majectis me comprarían regalos y con Ray me la pasaría todo el día de fiesta.**

Este fic es conjunto, le estamos haciendo Sheshet Asakura y yo, Hellyon Asakura.

Este fic está dedicado a mis hermanas que han sido un gran apoyo para mí en los malos momentos. Realmente las debo mucho y no sé que hubiese pasado conmigo sino hubiesen estado a mi lado. Espero que nunca me falten. Si algún día me separan de ellas las buscaré por cielo y tierra hasta que las encuentre o mi cadáver caiga a tierra.

"_pensamientos"_

Capitulo1: el regreso del pasado 

Era una tarde de verano soleada pero a un chico de pelo y ojos lavanda poco le importaba, él estaba envuelto en una tormenta de recuerdos y sentimientos. No sabía cuantas horas llevaba encerrado en su cuarto mirando la nada sumido en un oscuro rincón de su mente. Poco a poco todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo le iban destrozando por dentro. Cualquier persona que le conociese se asustaría al verle en aquel estado pues él era una de las personas más fuertes de aquel lugar y nunca mostraba tristeza ni mucho menos nostalgia. Le habían enseñado a no sentir y eso era lo que hizo pero ahora todo era diferente. Tenía una gran lucha interna e inmensas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos teñidos de rojo. Ya no podía más en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y se pondría a llorar. Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó así mismo para probar ese cariño que tanto anhelaba y que en este instante parecía faltarle. Bryan no se dio cuenta de que de que un pelirrojo se apresuraba raudo a su cuarto.

Pov de Tala 

"_¿qué le pasará a Bryan?No ha venido al entrenamiento de la tarde y no se salta ninguno, para él el beyblade es muy importante. Además se acerca un nuevo campeonato y Bryan siempre se prepara intensivamente para los campeonatos. ¿estará bien? Dios claro que está bien es Bryan, a él nada le afecta. No ha tenido ningún pleito con nosotros y no tiene contacto con nadie de afuera o eso que yo sepa. ¿ y sí me ha ocultado que tiene otros amigos o incluso novia/o? No, él no puede ocultármelo soy su amigo y me lo diría o es que no me tiene confianza. ¿ por qué no me tiene confianza si yo le quiero tanto¿ Por qué me preocupo tanto por él si es un miserable bastardo? Me preocupo porque es mi mejor amigo y lleva desde las 12 de la mañana desaparecido y son las 11 de la noche, además ni siquiera a venido ha cenar. Tala otra vez mintiéndote no te preocupas porque es tu amigo, te preocupas porque estás enamorado de él. Espero que no le pase nada malo. Dios que esté en su cuarto y esté bien, que sólo sea que soy un paranoico. La hora de la verdad se acerca ya estoy llegando a su cuarto."_

Pov normal 

Tala llegó a la puerta de Bryan y tras dar un largo suspiro llamó. Nadie contestó. Tala se preocupó más de lo que estaba y sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el cuarto de Bryan. El cuarto estaba en total oscuridad y en una esquina se encontraba Bryan tirado en el suelo abrazándose así mismo para darse un poco de calor. A Tala esta imagen le destrozó el corazón. Se acercó lentamente a Bryan, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tala, y posó su mano en el hombro de Bryan para llamar su atención. Bryan levantó la cabeza y al ver a Tala se levantó rápidamente.

Tala¿Bryan estás bien?

Bryan: Si –dijo con voz temblorosa.Entonces agachó la cabeza y ya no pudo más. Las lágrimas resbalando por su rostro pálido empezaron a caer suavemente al suelo. A Tala se le congeló la sangre. En todos los años que conocía a Bryan jamás le había visto llorar ni una sola vez.

Bryan no quería que Tala le viera llorar pero una vez empezado ya no podía parar hasta que sacase todo el dolor que se había guardado. Tala no sabía que hacer, aquella escena le partía el alma. Actuando por un instinto de protección se acercó a Bryan y le abrazó. Bryan correspondió al abrazo dejando caer la carta que tenía entre sus manos. Unos minutos después el abrazo se rompió y el llanto de Bryan cesó.

Tala: Bryan ¿por qué llorabas?

Bryan:- contestó mirando el suelo-lloraba por la muerte de mi madre, por la primera vez que mi padre me maltrató, por aquel miedo que sentí cuando mi padre intentó abusar de mí, por el llanto que no pude derramar al estar mi hermano conmigo, por mis sueños rotos, por mi infancia perdida, por la separación de mi hermano, porque jamás voy a volver a ver a mi hermano y porque me siento tan solo y vacio.

Tala: - levantando el rostro de Bryan para que le mirara a los ojos- Bryan no estás solo, yo soy tu amigo y estaré siempre que me necesites. Por qué crees que he venido idiota, me tenías preocupado. Además puedes contar con Spencer, Ian y Kai, que también son tus amigos. Pero sobre todo me tienes a mí que estaré siempre contigo para aliviar tus penas por más fríos que sean el viento y la lluvia. Por lo de tu hermano no te preocupes te juro que le encontraremos. No Descansaré ni de día ni de noche hasta que vuelvas a reencontrarte con él.

Bryan: Sí no descansas acabarás muriéndote- comentó en tono jocoso( parece que está mejorando su humor pero a quien no lo mejoraría si Tala le prestase toda su atención). También buscaremos a tu hermana. Debes extrañarla ¿no?.

Tala: Claro que sí. No hay momento en el que deje de pensar en ella. "_Menos cuando pienso en tí."_ La quiero mucho, como tú debes de querer a tu hermano. ¿Que es eso?- señaló la carta del suelo.

Bryan: una carta ¿no lo ves?

Tala: muy gracioso sabes que no me refería a eso.

Bryan : toma lee - recogió la carta del suelo y se la entregó a Tala.

Carta 

Querido Bryan: ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé si te acordaras de mí. Quiero que sepas que te he visto por la tele y me he sentido muy dichoso al ver que te va bien. Guauuuuu mi hermano es uno de los mejores beybladers del mundo. Estoy muy orgulloso de tí. Sigue persiguiendo tu sueño. Comprendo que no quieras saber nada de mí ya que yo no he tenido tanto éxito como tu. Pero aunque me olvides para siempre yo me sentiré feliz si tu vives una vida próspera. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo momento. Yo estoy bien no te preocupes por mí, aunque a veces crea que estoy en el infierno tengo amigos que hacen que me sienta mejor. Ya conoces el dicho Dios aprieta pero no ahoga. A mí también me gusta el beyblade y practico mucho. No tengo un blade tan bueno como el tuyo, yo tuve que robarlo y seguro que el tuyo lo han hecho especialmente para tí. Te extraño mucho. He crecido mucho, creo que si me ves por la calle no me conocerás. No sé si lo sabes pero ya soy todo un hombre, tengo 14 años. Yo se que tu tienes 18. Nunca podría olvidarme de la fecha de tu cumpleaños. Tranquilo todavía no he tenido que prostituirme para sobrevivir. Seré un ladrón pero tengo valores éticos. Me gusta mucho saber cosas y todo el mundo dice que soy muy listo. Me gustaría ir a la escuela pero sé que eso de momento es imposible. La gente dice que soy un chico muy guapo y sexy pero no te apures se defenderme, en la calle se aprende autodefensa por que sino no llegas a vivir más de dos días.

Vivo en una hermosa casa abandonada afuera de Moscú, de okupa por supuesto. Mi mejor amiga y yo la hemos dejado muy bonita. A mí también me gustaría vivir en una abadía pues me encanta el arte. En la que tu vives con tu equipo es una abadía gótica del siglo XIII( no tengo ni zorra idea de que estilo o siglo es en la abadía en la que viven, si alguien lo sabe xfa que me lo diga). Lo que no me gusta nada es la geografía, estoy muy perdido en cuanto a ese tema se refiere. Bueno espero no haberte molestado mucho. Intenta ser feliz. Besos y abrazos. Cuidate. De tu hermano que te adora, Brendan.

Pov normal 

Tala: por lo menos sabes que está bien y que sabe defenderse.

Bryan: claro eso lo dices porque tu sabes que tu hermana fue adoptada y debe de vivir con una buena familia.

Tala: Bryan aunque no supiera eso no perdería la esperanza de volverla a ver. Pero ¿ por que te ha puesto tan triste esta carta?

Bryan: bueno es que me ha recordado muchas cosas malas por las que no pude llorar para no preocupar a mí hermano. Brendan era muy pequeño y hay cosas que no sabe.

Tala: Bryan... tu... tu ...padre no te hizo nada ¿verdad?

Bryan: depende de lo que llames nada. Sí te estás refiriendo a si me violó no, no llegó ha hacer tal cosa. Mi padre me maltrató mucho. Cuando murió mi madre yo tenía cuatro años y Brendan acababa de nacer. Mi padre no supo como superar su perdida y empezó a beber. Poco después empezó a pegarme y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de la casa y Brendan. A veces quería pegar a Brendan y para evitar eso yo le cabreaba, no quería que le hiciese el más mínimo daño. Un día llegó muy borracho a casa y se acercó a mí, se tambaleaba. Yo pensé que me iba a pegar una buena tunda pero la paliza no llegó. Él ... él ... él eeempezó a ...acariciar suavemente mi cuerpo infantil y yo me empecé a asustar. Descubrí lo que pretendía e intenté zafarme de él. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo pero al estar borracho pude liberar un brazo. Entonces cogí el primer objeto que encontré a mano, que resulto ser una de sus botellas de Vodka, que estaba llena. No pensé, el miedo me venció y con todas mis fuerzas le pegué en la nuca. La botella se rompió en mil pedazos y su contenido cayó por todo el cuerpo de mi padre empapándome a mí también. Él cayó al suelo y yo salí corriendo mientras su sangre teñía de rojo el suelo. Me metí en el cuarto que compartía con mi hermano. En su cama Brendan dormía placidamente y yo como siempre que tenía miedo me metí en su cama y le abracé fuertemente. Así dormimos placidamente hasta el día siguiente. No pensé que mi padre estuviese muerto. Yo fui el primero en levantarme y al ver a mi padre tirado en el suelo supe que lo había matado. Llamé a los vecinos y ellos a la policía. Después nos separaron a mí me llevaron a la abadía y a él no tengo ni idea supongo que a algún orfanato de la zona. Recuerdo el llanto de Brendan al ver muerto a nuestro padre y al separarnos. También recuerdo que le prometí ser fuerte y que volvería para buscarle. Ya ves no sé cumplir promesas, creo que he nacido para romperlas.

Tala: eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, no te comportes como Tyson. Has tenido una vida horrible, supéralo y cumple la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermano. A partir de ahora todo va a ir bien. Además este año tenemos que ganar a los engreídos de los Bladebreakers o quieres ver la estúpida sonrisa de Tyson al vencernos una vez más.

Bryan: si es culpa tuya que perdamos, yo siempre gano mis combates.

Tala: vamos menos lobos caperucita, eso será en tus mejores sueños. Es tarde me voy dormir.

Bryan: Gracias por todo Tala. ¿ puedo pedirte un favor?

Tala: yo no sé si eres tonto O le haces la competencia a Tyson. Eso ni se pregunta. Dispara.

Bryan¿ podrías dormir conmigo esta noche?

Tala: eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Bryan: no es nada sexual. Es que sigo un poco alterado y eso me ayudaría a no sentirme solo.

Tala: Claro para eso somos amigos. "_Yo me conformo solo con tenerte cerca, no necesito más para ser feliz."_

Tala fue a su cuarto a buscar su pijama y cuando estuvieron vestidos con la ropa de dormir se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron. El primero en dormirse fue Bryan (es que por si no lo saben llorar ayuda a dormir), poco después se durmió Tala.

Abrazados pasaron la noche estas dos almas atormentadas. De vez en cuando Bryan sollozaba de dormido y Tala le abrazaba más fuerte, pero para él no era ningún sacrificio.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Si, me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. Es que el camino a la redención está lleno de lágrimas. Hay que ganarse ser feliz no vale sólo con desearlo. I love Bryan, quizá porque yo antes era así, me costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía y me ahogaba yo sola en mis problemas. Tampoco expresaba el afecto a las personas a las que quería. Es como dice mi hermana mayor( yo soy la mediana) Nunca aprendes a decir te quiero hasta que tu necesitas oirlo realmente( a veces es sabia, otras un incordio pero yo la quiero mucho).

Critiquen todo lo que quieran, manden reviews y no se apiaden porque soy nueva. En el próximo capitulo los recuerdos golpean de nuevo a otro personaje. En los capitulos posteriores saldrán más personajes: Ray (también le quiero mucho), Kai (me encanta), Tyson( se que muchos le odian pero yo le adoro), Max, Kenny, Ian( le odio), Spencer, bueno y muchos más de la serie y de otras series es que soy muy dada ha llamar invitados de otras series( no se todavía a quien meteré pero de Seguro Seto Kaiba y su hermano Mocuba también ( es que Moqui es mi favorito y me encanta su relación filial)( para los que no lo sepan, que espero que no sean muchos son personajes de YUGIOH) van a aparecer. Sí desean que salga algún personaje mándeme reviews pero tengan en cuenta que no conozco muchas series anime y que de otras series como Shaman King sólo las conozco por el manga( yo y mi hermana pequeña somos adictas al manga).


	2. Chapter 2

Como todos sabrán beyblade no me pertenece sino vaya líos amorosos que habría y algún que otro personaje como Ian moriría por causas desconocidas muajajajajaj muajajjajajajajjajaj

Me gustaría saber el significado de los nombres de los Beybladers:

Kai-en griego antiguo significa y( conjunción copulativa). No tengo ni idea si significa algo +.

Bryan- significa fuerte o el que tiene la fuerza

Tala- en idioma aborigen significa cuento. En ruso no se.

_**Si alguien tiene idea del significado de los nombres porfa que me lo diga. **_

_Sueños_

" pensamientos"

_**Capitulo 2: amargos recuerdos**_

Un hermoso joven soñaba una horrible pesadilla mientras la suave luna brillaba.

-_Mami¿mami donde estás?. ¿tú no nos dejarás como lo hizo papi?_

_El infante caminaba por un pasillo envuelto en oscuridad llamando una y otra vez a su madre. La búsqueda parecía no acabar hasta que llegó a una puerta cerrada. Alzó sus frágiles manitas y tiró del pestillo. En aquel cuarto oscuro y desolado estaba su mami con la tez pálida y la mirada triste apoyada sobre la pared del fondo. Él corrió a abrazarla pero la distancia que les separaba era enorme. La mujer era alta y delgada. Sus largos cabellos caían sobre su espalda. Sólo llevaba puesto un largo camisón blanco. La mujer elevó la mano derecha, en la cual portaba un arma, hasta su sien y en menos de un segundo disparó. La sangre comenzó a inundarlo todo, hasta el niño estaba empapado con ella. Por fín el chiquillo consiguió alcanzar a su madre que yacía en el suelo. Tocó su cara y una luz iluminó el rostro vacio de expresión. Entonces el niño descubrió que su madre había muerto y no volvería jamás. Todos en los que confiaba le habían abandonado._

Entre sabanas se despertó sudando un apuesto pelirrojo. Las lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a manar de su rostro. De repente su habitación le pareció extraña y se tensó, sintió un terrible miedo. Después miró al hermoso joven que dormía a su lado y recordó porque estaba allí y en parte se alivió. Es que cuando tenía esos abominables sueños se alteraba sobre manera. Habían pasado tantos años y todavía no conseguía olvidar lo sucedido. En parte pensaba que todo era su culpa, que no fue un buen hijo y por eso su padre se fue y su madre se suicidó. Otra parte le hacía odiar a su padre por haberse largado con una fulana y haber sumido a su madre en una desesperación tal que no vio otra salida que suicidarse. Dejó de llorar rápidamente no quería despertar a Bryan y es que se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo. No quería que se volviera a preocupar ni que volviera a llorar. Tala abrazó fuertemente a Bryan deseaba sentir su aroma, su calor, que le correspondiera al abrazo, que le besara y le dijera que todo andaba bien. Pero no podía exigírselo sabía que Bryan estaba muy afectado y que no debía preocuparle. Tala al sentir la calidez de Bryan se empezó a tranquilizar y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_-Talita ¿a quién llamas?- Preguntó una preciosa niña pelirroja, tallándose sus enormes ojos azules. Su pelo largo y espeso se encontraba atado en una trenza. Llevaba puesto un camisón azul en el que había dibujado un pollito._

_-Talita, mamá se va a enfadar es muy tarde para que andes llamando a nadie._

_Tala: Tatiana, mamá se encuentra mal. Estoy llamando al médico._

_Tatiana: voy al ver a mami. Seguro que la hace bien mi compañía._

_Tala: Tatiana por favor no vayas. No molestes a nuestra madre.- Al decir esto Tala la agarró de un brazo._

_Tatiana: Tala, suéltame que tengo ganas de ver a mami. Por favor Tala._

_Tala: deja descansar a mami, después de que la vea el médico la ves._

_Tala la cogió en brazos y se sentó a esperar al médico. Pasados unos diez minutos el médico llamó a la puerta._

_Tala: mi mama está en el despacho._

_Médico: ahora mismo voy a examinarla._

_El doctor entró en el despacho mientras Tala y Tatiana esperaban en el pasillo._

_El médico gritó al ver el cadáver de la mujer y rápidamente salió del cuarto._

_Tatiana: mami esta bien ¿no?_

_Doctor: hay que llamar urgentemente a la policía. Ella se ha quitado la vida._

_Tatiana: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?_

_Tala:- con lágrimas en los ojos- Tat mamá está en un lugar mejor , ella está en el cielo con los angelitos._

_Tala abrazó protectoramente a su hermana y empezó a llorar. Tatiana sin saber muy bien por qué también empezó a llorar._

_Tatiana: Talita ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo entre sollozos._

_Tala: no lo sé Tat pero mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien._

_Tatiana: Talita prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar._

_Tala: Tat, yo nunca te voy a abandonar. Siempre estaremos juntos. Te lo juro._

_Tatiana: es que todas las personas que quiero se van primero papá, luego mamá y tengo miedo de que el siguiente seas tu._

Se levantó jadeante y comenzó a llorar. En su interior sabía que si su padre no les hubiera abandonado no habrían sufrido aquel calvario. Pero también sabía que si eso no hubiese pasado quizás nunca hubiese conocido a Bryan.

Tala: espero que estés mejor Bryan- dijo sabiendo que este estaba dormido y no podía oirle.

Bryan: si estoy mejor. Ahora quieres dejar de moverte, me molesta y no me dejas dormir. Mañana tengo entrenamiento doble. En este torneo voy a vencer al imbécil de Tyson.

Tala:- sorprendido aunque con una gran actuación- si eso creía.

Bryan: el que parece inquieto eres tú. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Tala: no, estoy bien. Sólo me desvelé un poco. No pasa nada.

Bryan: - lo rodeo suavemente entre sus brazos-si claro e Ian mide dos metros.

Tala: Bryan estoy bien. " Que no me suelte, que no me suelte, que no me suelte, que me no suelte..."

Bryan: no estás bien y se nota.

Tala: te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Bryan: si como cuando yo le dije ha Ian que quería permanecer virgen hasta que me casase. Y no me voy a casar ni soy virgen. Así que mira si se nota que te sucede algo.

Tala: Eres idiota ¿lo sabes?

Bryan: Claro que lo sé. El primer paso para superarlo es reconocerlo.-Dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Tala: Tú tan gracioso como siempre- dijo irónicamente- Jajajajaaa me parto. Imbécil.

Bryan: porque estés de mal humor no la pagues con los que quieren ayudarte. Dime de que te pasa de una maldita vez.

Tala: no es nada solo tuve una pesadilla.

Bryan: está bien te daré mi remedio infalible para las pesadillas.

Bryan cantando- Si el mundo está hecho trizas recupera el aliento. Esboza una sonrisa. Sonríe al sol y al viento. Tu eres capaz. Ahora vuélvelo a intentar. Si el mundo está hecho trizas tu y yo lo vamos a pegar (es la canción que canta la muñeca Moly en la serie Señor Bumpy, me encanta esa canción aunque solo recuerdo esa parte de la letra)

Tala se quedó impresionado Bryan le estaba abrazando y además le estaba cantando una canción para darle ánimo. Tala no creía que nadie de la oscura abadía hubiese escuchado Bryan cantar. Su canto era suave y su voz relajante, lo cual hacía que los nervios de Tala se calmasen. La verdad era que Bryan no cantaba nada mal. Tala poco a poco se fue durmiendo en los brazos de su amigo.

Tala se despertó al no sentir a Bryan en la cama. Se sobresaltó.

PoV Tala 

"¿Dónde estará Bryan a esta hora? Pero lo más importante ¿estará bien¿No habrá hecho ninguna locura verdad? Ummmmmm ¿qué es eso? AAAhhhh el ruido de la ducha. Bryan se estará duchando. Mierda, soy un maldito paranoico. Tengo que dejar de pensar idioteces. Así que Bryan está desnudito en la ducha y si entro solo para darle un vistazo. Uno rapidito. No si Bryan me descubre me dará una paliza de muerte. Está claro tengo que dejar de ser un maldito pervertido. Eehhhhh. ¿Soy un pervertido? Nuca me lo había preguntado. Supongo que no ya que sólo siento necesidades de este tipo hacia una persona, Bryan. No soy como Ian, un boboso al que se le van los ojos tras una persona guapa ( perdón a todo aquel que aprecie a Ian, yo es que le odio)"

Se oye el sonido de la puerta contigua y de ella sale el joven pelilavanda vestido solo con una toalla que cubre desde su cintura hasta sus rodillas. Las gotas de agua van resbalando por su torso desnudo. Tala se quedó embelesado ante tan bella imagen.

Bryan: tú bella durmiente te piensas perder el entrenamiento. ¿que excusa vas a poner?

"Mierda, el entrenamiento. Casi se me olvida. Tengo que dejar de juntarme con Tyson. Me estoy volviendo tan vago como él "

Tala: yo no soy como tú, que pone excusas para quedarse de vago.

Bryan: si si ya ya. Dí lo que quieras pero lárgate de mi cuarto.

Tala¡Qué indirectas! Con que sutileza y delicadeza me hechas. Es tan propio de tí.

Bryan cogió Tala y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo.

" maldito bastardo como se atrevió a hecharme así de su cuarto. Imbécil, idiota, engreído, creído, narcisista..." Así Tala se dirigió a su cuarto a prepararse para el largo día.

Fin del pov de Tala 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala y Bryan se vistieron y se fueron a desayunar. Luego tuvieron un arduo entrenamiento que duró hasta las seis de la tarde. Cansados volvían a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando una voz conocida les sobresaltó.

?- abadía horrible abadía.

Tala y Bryan se voltearon encontrándose con aquel sujeto al que conocían tan bien.

Bryan: Kai ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kai: pues Spencer me llamó preocupado ya que ayer tuviste un comportamiento un tanto extraño. Espero que sea importante no me gusta perder el tiempo en niñerías.

Tala: aahhh Kai y por eso te preocupas si Bryan es extraño todo el tiempo.

Bryan: como si tu fueses muy normal.

Kai: paren, me aburren y no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces. Se puede saber que pasa.

Bryan: bueno es que... –se rascó un poco su bella cabecita como buscando una explicación.

Tala: Bryan está nostálgico y triste

Bryan: eso es falso

Tala: pero si hasta lloraste.

Bryan no fui el único.

Kai¿ustedes 2 llorando? Esto es muy extraño. ¿Tomáis drogas?

No- respondieron al unísono.

Kai: pues deberían empezar a tomarlas. Les haría bien.

Bryan¿que estás insinuando?

Kai: no insinúo, hablo claro. Vosotros 2 estay mal. Tomen- kai les dio una tarjetita a tala y Bryan. En ella ponía un nombre y un número.

Tala¿Qué diantres es esto Kai?

Kai: Es obvio. Es el número de un Psicólogo.

Bryan: ya sabía yo que tu tenías problemas.

Kai: jajajjajajajaj tan gracioso como siempre- comentó con ironía.- El psicólogo no me atiende a mí sino a los chicos de la abadía con problemas de tipo psicológico. Por cierto Bryan sigues tan imbécil como siempre.

Bryan: Gracias ya me había dado cuenta y tu Kai sigues tan amargado, carita de limón.

Tala: "¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? Casi ni se acuerdan de que existo. ¿no será que se gustan? Por que como se gusten les mato a los 2, a Kai por amigo traidor y a Bryan por puto. Tengo que hacer algo para cortar esto." Bryan extraño a su hermano.

Kai¿qqqqquuuuuuuuuuuueéeeeeeeeeeeeee? Ah pero tienes un hermano, yo no lo sabía. Que mal amigo ni siquiera me has dicho nada.

Bryan: Como si a tí te importara.

Kai se volteó y miró directamente a Bryan a los ojos. Kai juntó sus manos con las de Bryan.

Kai: Claro que me importa por algo somos amigos ¿no?

Tala: " Esto ya es el colmo Kai le está coqueteando delante mío." PERVERTIDOS VAYAN A UN HOTEL.

Tala dio un fuerte empujón a Kai y se dirigió apresuradamente a su cuarto.

Kai: Creo que debes ir a ver que le pasa.

Bryan¿ por qué yo? A tí te cuenta más cosas que a mí y yo no entiendo por que ha tomado esa extraña actitud.

Kai: pues ya somos 2. Espera un momento no será que... Bryan nos vemos luego tengo que hablar con Tala.

Bryan: bueno pero que sepas que son los 2 muy raritos.

Tala se encontraba acostado en su cama meditando cuando un ruido le sobresaltó. Se oían repetidos golpes en la puerta pero Tala no parecía dispuesto a abrirla.

Kai: Tala déjame entrar tenemos que hablar.

Tala: yo no tengo nada que hablar con un perro infiel que además le quita sus parejas a sus amigos.

Kai: por lo que tengo entendido tu no tienes nada con Bryan.

Tala: pero tú tienes novio.

Kai: déjame entrar y charlamos sí.

Tala¿no tienes que estar haciendo nada con tu putita?- preguntó molesto.

Kai: no llames así a Ray. Además pensé que Ray te caía bien.

Tala: ya sabes a quién me refería. Venga te dejaré entrar pero te advierto que si no me gusta algo de lo que digas te golpeo.

Tala se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta. Cuando Kai entró Tala cerró la puerta de golpe. Se notaba que estaba molesto.

Kai: Tala te estás dejando llevar por los celos.

Tala: MENTIRA. Yo estaba allí cuando se coqueteaban.

Kai: Tala eres mi mejor amigo crees que te haría algo así. Además de que yo amo con locura a Ray. Bryan y yo sólo somos amigos. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Es más creo que a Bryan le gustas.

Tala tiró un cojín a Kai y un poco colorado dijo: no digas memeces como le voy a gustar yo. Bueno es cierto que cuando estás con Ray andas todo embobado y la mirada se te ilumina .

Kai¿ qué ahora estás más tranquilo?

Tala : sólo un poco. Por cierto ¿te dejaste al nekito en Japón?

Kai: no, lo traje conmigo. No me fío mucho de que ande con Tyson y los demás. Imagina que lo convence para que me deje o que le idiotice. Ahora está descansando en mi casa el viaje tan inesperado y largo le ha agotado un poco. Pero ¿por que te interesa?

¿ no serás tu el que trata de robarme el novio a mí?

Tala: Kai sí hubiera querido robarte al adorable Ray ya lo habría hecho nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

Kai: por lo que veo eres modesto. Bryan sí que se resiste a tus encantos.

Tala: eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh. Eso es un golpe bajo Kai.

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a reírse de sus alocadas ocurrencias y así se mantuvieron largo rato charlando sobre cosas triviales.

Kai: vaya ya son las once creo que me iré a dormir. Mañana intentaremos ayudar a Bryan. Por cierto tú también extrañas a tu hermana ¿no?

Tala : si, muchísimo.

Tala empezó a sentirse nostálgico y su cara reflejó una enorme tristeza.

Kai: no te pongas triste verás como los encontramos a los 2.Te prometo que vamos a encontrar a tu hermana y al hermano del inepto ese.

Tala: Gracias Kai, aunque no los encontremos significa mucho para mi. Gracias.

Kai: Es que no saben solucionar solos sus problemas. ¡Dios¡ hacen que yo parezca la madre de todos.

Tala: Recuerda gracias a quien le dijistes a Ray lo que sientes por él.

Kai: lo peor de todo es que me acuerdo.

Tala: le das recuerdos a Ray y que tengas felices sueños.

Kai. Desde que Ray está a mí lado los tengo todas las noches. Y tú tala que sueñes con Bryan.

Tala: Kai por dios no lo digas tan alto que te va a oir.

Kai salió de la abadía, cogió su coche y se dirigió a su mansión.

Sí un poco sentimentaloide lo sé. Bueno como siempre digo critique lo que quieran. gracias a los que leen este desastroso fic.


End file.
